


In the Giant's Grasp

by Noodlegoodness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, Soundwave is a beefcake, Tentacles, Thundercracker's got a crush, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlegoodness/pseuds/Noodlegoodness
Summary: Thundercracker finds himself in a huge mech's quarters, turns out his wish came true. Sorry for a bad summary.





	In the Giant's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the time reading this, I am a huge fan of tf prime Soundwave being a big beefcake. Hopefully some of you guys will agree that there needs to be more of Bara Soundwave. Also this is one of my other favorite ships.

Young Thundercracker shuddered as he trudged along the underground corridors, he lost his small group in the crowd frantically rushing out of the spectator seats to the arena. The enforcers had already arrested many mechs but luckily he sensed no distress from his brother and his other friend so they were not amongst the the ones taken into custody.

Everymech knew about the gladiatorial pits and they were not illegal necessarily, yet the only reason the enforcers came arresting this orn was because supposedly Megatronous and his supporters would be present. Many Decepticon supporters and sympathizers came to hear the mech behind great name fight and speak afterward. Thundercracker was not a fan of the warrior, a certain someone on the other hand devoted his every processor power to recording all his fights. Thundercracker dreaded the day when his brother finally got his wish to meet the legend in person. He sniffed trouble and no good coming from that interaction.

Thundercracker observed a few closed heavy steel doors, each one a metal plate bolted to the front of the door and had a number with a mechs's designation. He stopped for a moment to read one of the names, '23-Soundwave.'

Thundercracker's optics widened as he realized something, these were living quarters. That could only mean one thing...Megatronous' quarters where nearby.

Suddenly he wanted to be as far away from this area as possible. Before he could take off, however, something pulled him in through the doorway of the room. He thrashed as he realized that multiple, long sensory feelers had snaked around his waist and midsection. They bound his arms tight to his side leaving him immobile. He had seen what those feelers had done to their opponents in the pits on those holovids, he knew exactly where they came from. Just replaying the fights, made him thrash even more because he should not have here. Thundercracker was not ready to snuffed out yet! He just received his final upgrades!

From behind his flared wings, he tensed when a multi-harmonic voice barked out,"Desist!"

Thundercracker immediately froze, he had no desire to enrage this particular mech, who remained infamous as a normally silent foil for Megatronous. The feelers had surprising strength for sharing similarities with interface cables. No wonder the reputation of their lethal usage earned the gladiator they belonged a spot on the upper tiers in the bidding offices and among the fans. Personally, Thundercracker held a secret admiration for the stoic gladiator over Megatronous.

The feelers spun the seeker around to face the intimidating, full-masked gladiator: the dreaded Soundwave. The screened visor that covered the bulky mech's faceplates illuminated the otherwise darkened quarters.

Thundercracker's frame trembled violently and he could only try pull his EM field close as it colored over in trepidation, and worst of all things arousal. He thought with a sense of anxiety, 'Slag!'

The harmonic voice from earlier lowered into a dulcet tone, Soundwave murmured,"Desist: No harm will come to you seeker. Soundwave: can help locate trinemates. You are safer in here for now until the nearby enforcers clear from the corridor."

"H-h-how did you know-"

"Designation: Thundercracker." Astonished, Thundercracker stuttered,"H-how?"

"Soundwave: has been watching trine since the beginning of the match. Pulled Vos public and academy records. Aware of trine's sigma abilities and aerial prowess: Megatronous requested skilled and capable fliers for our cause."

"He did? You were keeping tabs on, us? Why though?"

"Trinemates Skywarp purchased tickets which received attention from myself. Not many warbuild fliers wander around Kaon unnoticed. Seeker frame: Stand outs. Free of grime and major scuffing, many other mechs have optics set on you three." Thundercracker processed what the gladiator had said. He just knew that he had a bad feeling coming to Kaon would be end sour. If only Starscream and Skywarp had listened!

As if reading his thoughts, Soundwave uttered out," This orn does not have to end with you three in Autobot custody. The Decepticon cause needs mechs who do not support Fuctionislist Regime."

"As much as I agree with Megatronous need for change, I do not like where your cause is headed." Thundercracker replied rather boldly even though he remained bound by the mech who had much energon on his servos.

Soundwave pulled him closer, he could feel the gladiator scrutinizing him. He heard a click, and the other mech reached over for his visor with his massive, and clawed hand. Clasping it with his elongated digits, he removed the mask to reveal his faceplates to the seeker. Thundercracker's fans immediately sputtered to life. Oh sweet shiny Unicron's aft!

Thundercracker's arousal skyrocketed, lavender spread around his cheeks from both his embarrassment and shameful display. Primus help him! For a promiscuous reputation preceding his frametype, he had never, ever decided to open his panel willingly for a mech before. He had always found himself asexual which was not a bad thing. He never found himself to feel carnal desire like the mechs around him. Probably out of his shared spark batch, he remained the only one sealed. Even his brother, Starscream, received more action. And that smirk. With those knowing, smoldering embers staring straight at him made him weak in the joints. An enigma truly.

Both silent and unquely skilled as a fighter. Soundwave had garnered Thundercracker's attention to his style of methodically pinpointing his opponents weaknesses to take them down. Soundwave did not always butcher his foes indicating a mech not driven by bloodlust like the other pit-fighters.

Soundwave somehow produced another feeler to touch Thundercracker. Almost tantalizing, the feeler brushed against his cheeks with a tenderness uncommon for a pit-fighter. Without the vocoder, a gruff voice remarked,"Soundwave: aware of Thundercracker's allure. Does Thundercracker like what he sees when I fight?"

"YES!" Thundercracker blurted out without thinking. If he could, he would have covered his traitorous glossa. Soundwave's chuckle went straight to his interface array. Soundwave murmured,"My partners are not chosen lightly. Senator Ratbat: first and only mech to lay claim to seal. I do not choose because of a set of pretty wings or nice aft to put it crudely. I do think you should reconsider your judgments on the Decepticon cause."

"I-I dont know." Thundercracker trembled, his nervousness and uncertainty at war with his arousal. Soundwave drew the seeker closer, his lips ghosting over Thundercracker's lips. Thundercracker found his frame responding by trying to chase after Soundwave in response. The fighter's feelers unwrapped from his frame, however they moved slowly over his frame. Soundwave drew his body closer and brought his servos over Thundercracker's hips, he could not believe this was happening to him. He cursed the Unmaker, Primus and all the Primes. He cursed his brother and his best friend too for that matter. He cursed himself for not making out with another mech sooner, the kiss left his helm reeling and light. With the kiss fully distracting his attention, he soon came back to reality when they both broke apart and Soundwave had managed to lead them both to the berth.


End file.
